parawolrdfandomcom-20200214-history
Paraworld : Dragon Clan
The Dragon Clan is very different compared to other factions the most noticeable one, is that players must first construct certain buildings in order for them to advance to the next epoch. The Dragon Clan is a very mysterious faction in Paraworld. They can defend themselves with long ranged attacks and strike fear into their attackers by using traps and hidden buildings. Their melee units keep the enemy at bay while they do destruction with their long ranged units for safety. They usually use a hit and run technique against the enemy. The Dragon Clan is specialized in machine building and trap construction. The Dragon Clan is also the most technologically advanced of all the factions, which gives them the edge over the enemy. They have been known to invade by rocket ships and Corsairs. While keeping the enemy at bay and hiding all of their buildings and structures the Dragon Clan is a great ally or faction to play as, or a worthy foe if on opposite sides. List of Dragon Clan Units: *'Worker': Workers are the tribe's basic units. They harvest resources and construct buildings. They are poor fighters, but relatively good hunters. *'Archer': Archers are ranged infantry units. They are effective against infantry and mounted units. They have many upgrades to enhance their strength. *'Samurai': This infantry unit is effective against infantry units and ineffective against animals. *'Spearman': Spearmen are infantry units that are specialized in fighting animals. *'Ice Spearman': Ice Spearmen are infantry units that freeze enemies with spears. *'Mortar': Mortars are infantry units that attack from a very long range. Their attacks deal damage to all units in the area their missiles explode and are mostly effective against buildings. *'Marksmen': The Marksmen is a infantry unit that deals damage with a large gun. *'Sumo Wrestler': Sumo Wrestlers are strong infantry units. *'Ninja:' Ninjas are infantry units that are specialized in fighting infantry units. They deal a lot of damage and can attack from a small range as well, dealing less damage, however. They can receive upgrades that provides them with permanent invisibility and the ability to lock open an enemy gate. *'Monk:' Monks are healers that can detect traps and hidden units. They can learn a spell to scout and reveal hidden units in a large area around them. *'Flamethrower:' This infantry unit cause area damage. *'Scout:' The Scout is a weak, fast unit riding a Gallimimus used to spy upon the player's enemies. *'Trade Cart:' The Trade Cart travels between emporiums. *'Gatling Rider:' The Gatling rider is a Parasaurolophus Parasaurolophus mounted by a gunner that shoots bullets very fast. It is a moderately powerful animal unit. *'Eusmilus Rider:' This animal unit is fast effective against anything. *'Baryonyx Rider:' The Baryonyx rider is a moderately powerful amphibic animal unit that is invisible until it attacks. *'War Drums:' The War drums is a parasaurolophus that pulls a war drum like a carriage. Its drum sounds provide a damage bonus to nearby units. *'Salta Transporter': The Salta transporter is a strong animal unit that can carry three infantry units on its back. It can be provided with a skill to make it invincible for some seconds. *'Seismosaurus Titan': The Seismosaurus titan the strongest animal unit the Dragon Clan has. It fights with a huge cannon on its back that has a very long range. In mele, it fights with two gatlings. The equipment is located on its back. Its entire body is surrounded by light metal armor. *'Smokebombomber': The Smokebomber is a vehicle unit that can cannot fight. It surrounds nearby units with smoke, making them invisible if they stay close enough. *'Trike': Trikes are fast vehicle units that damage multiple opponent units with their flamethrower. *'Mechanical Scorpion': The Mechanical Scorpion is a strong vehicle unit and an extremely effective wood harvester. *'Dragon tank': The Dragon tank has the longest range of all siege units. Its bombs deal a lot of damage to enemy buildings. *'Fishing Boat': This unit does not fight. It collects fish as source of food. *'Transport Ship': This unit does not fight. It is used to transport up to ten units. *'Fireboat:' The Fireboat is a ship that damages multiple opponent units, like the Trike, just on sea. It is dangerous if built in masses. *'Muraeno submar'ine: The Muraeno submarine is a maritime animal unit that is invisible until it attacks. Its torpedo deals a lot of damage. *'Rocket boat': The Rocket boat is a long-range ship that fires salves of rockets. Those rockets explode on impact, dealing damage to units and buildings. Rocket boats are effective siege units. *'Minelayer': This is a ship that produces floating mines. *'Corsair Ship': The Corsair ship produces floating towers. * 'This information was originally created by Wikipedia, and is up to date and very acurrate.' Category:New pages Category:Tribes